<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152749">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dramedy, First Meetings, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Jung Wooseok-centric, M/M, Minor Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Minor Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Past Relationship(s), Past Wooseok/Changgu, Pizza Boy Kino, Playboy Wooseok, Post-Break Up, Romantic Comedy, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you found me drunk and crying in a bathroom bc my ex dumped me and then you gave me your number.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2:14 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Hyunggu,can you help Hongseok out in the back for a bit?"</p><p>Hyunggu turned to Hwitaek,who was standing at the counter waiting for customers.The younger of the two nodded and bowed in response."Of course hyung,I'll get right to it."Hyunggu replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>